parody_twitter_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
DIO Brando
"ZA WARUDO!" *Time stopping sounds* -DIO DIO/Dio Brando Dio Brando (later DIO Brando or just DIO) is the main antagonist of the hit Manga/Anime series "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood", and "JoJo's Bizzare Adventure: Stardust Crusaders." In Phantom Blood, Dio obtains a mask made of stone and decides to kill Jonathan Joestar with it, but later changes his mind and uses the mask on himself, thus making him a Vampire. Dio is defeated by Jonathan, but comes back when Jonathan and his wife, Erina Joestar, go on a boat to America, and promptly changes everyone on the boat into zombies except for like, 5 people, one being a Mother and her Husband and Child. The Husband is killed, and the Mother is thrown down the stairs and dies, but protected her child. Jonathan Joestar was shot in the neck by Dio using his, hear me out, "Space-Ripper Stingy Eyes." Thus cutting off Jonathan's Hamon Breathing, allowing Dio's severed head to attach to Jonathan's Neck and take over his body, but before he can do so, the boat explodes soon after Jonathan uses the last of his Hamon to control one of the zombies and stop the steam engine, making the ship's air pressure build up super high. Erina is convinced by Jonathan to take the baby that the mother protected and get into the Blast-Proof Coffin Dio came in with. Then the boat explodes and Jonathan Joestar and Dio are killed. Definitely. DEFINITELY. So then Erina goes to shore and APPARENTLY DIO SUCCESSFULLY STOLE JONATHAN'S BODY AND HID IN A SECRET COMPARTMENT IN THE COFFIN THAT WAS TOTALLY THERE THE WHOLE TIME AND COMES BACK 100 YEARS LATER AND INVENTS STAND POWER AN- Anyway, fast forward 100 years, DIO (now in all caps because he has a god complex or something) comes back in a coffin again and is pulled out of the ocean, then after a bit he escapes the coffin and kills the three dudes who opened it probably, and then some weird old which stabs him and he gains his Stand WORLD, which allows him to stop time and throw punches and kicks very fast. He also brings a curse that afflicts all members of the Joestar bloodline giving them a Stand but if they can't handle a stand they die in exactly fifty days after their stand manifests. Jotaro Kujo and his Grandfather along with some other dudes go to Egypt to find DIO and DIO sends a wave of stand users to fight them back and then after a while he turns some ginger milf lover into a donut and then drops a steamroller on Jotaro and the Jotaro punches him in his bad leg very hard and then DIO explodes but that didn't happen because this is parody twitter so everything I just went over is completely useless and I wasted an hour of my time. Abilities * Stopping time * Freezing people * Sucking blood * Turn people into zombies * Immortality * Regeneration Weaknesses * Getting Punched in his bad leg very hard * Sunlight * Hamon * Fire negates his Regeneration